Air operated liquid spray guns have typically contained passageways that are difficult to clean except by passing a solvent through the gun. Such spray guns have thus not been practical for use to spray liquids such as two part epoxies that cure and subsequently can not be removed by solvents, or liquids that are not easily removed by solvents, or are only removed by solvents that are extremely expensive or dangerous to use.